The Last Moments of Rin Ichimaru
by vastolordes45
Summary: By a twist of fate, Rin Ichimaru found a delicate boy called Ren Natsumoto fragile and broken in her district. She fell in love. She vowed for revenge. She joined Aizen. She plotted against Soul Society and Aizen. And now, she has failed. Rin in her last moments wondered: Was Ren the one I really loved? Somehow, She could tell it was all a horrible lie. FemGin
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Rin Ichimaru looked up at the increasingly blurry figure of Sosuke Aizen with a surprisingly detached feeling of disappointment. _So many years._ She murmured. _All for this one moment. __**Gone.**_ But she asked herself: Did she expect to emerge victorious? _(Or even happy_?) _I overestimated myself_. She smiled bitterly. _How shameful of me to cling onto a happiness that have always been way out of my reach._ She knew she was destined to fail, the moment she witnessed the captains of the elite Soul Society cut down like flies left and right.

(_I'm Sorry.)_

_Ren-kun. I hope you're ok._

"You were the perfect subordinate, Rin." Aizen's voice hit her with force, forcing her blue eyes to widen to their normal size and struggle to gaze at him with clarity. "Pity you….."

_Yes. Pity._ She thought venomously. _Pity you didn't die like you were supposed to._ Her thoughts flashed back to the past two and a half centuries, from the moment she discovered Ren raped and close to death on the road, face full of horror and less like the innocent child he should be, she had plotted for this moment. And what for? Everything is done for now.

Her thoughts flashed to her time with _Aizen-taichou_. The (_horrible) _act she employed to fool him, and the number of times she shared his bed… _I've been played._ She realized, and yet an unbearably sad look graced her face. I love Ren. I do. She assured herself. But there had been a point where she had succumbed to the charms of Sosuke Aizen.

_Despicable. _

A hand, familiar, caressed her face. She struggled to focus. The gruesome face of transcendental Aizen grinned ghoulishly down at her, -eliciting an unbidden feeling of longing for the original- "Goodnight, my love." He murmured.

_I'm going to die._

She thought of her past. She closed her eyes. _This is my fate. _

A gentle wind blew past.

She opened her eyes_. I'm… Still alive?_

Instead of the detested (loved) face of Aizen, prepared to watch the life bleed from her eyes when he snaps her neck, the grief-stricken face of Ren greeted her. He looked tired and battle-weary, short and smooth auburn hair slick with sweat and grime, and his handsome, rugged features were ceased with grief and fear. She tried to reassure him (_forget about me/I'm sorry/I love you/escape while you can/I don't want you to die with me/don't associate with a _traitor_) _and opened her mouth to say _something_, anything, and instead a spray of blood exited, a gurgling cough expelled even more down her pale lips and down the side of her neck and chin. Gazing with resignation at the horrified, desperate face of Ren, her eyes fluttered, trying to keep open. _Oh fate._ She thought. _You are cruel. Why didn't you get let Aizen kill me? (_There is no one worthier_) Instead, a slow, unfulfilled death in front of the one I love (_Do you? Do you really?_) Who didn't deserve anything but the best…_

_I'm going to rectify this,_ she decided. She looked up, behind Ren, and saw Ichigo Kurosaki, the ryoka (so different from the kid whom she nearly killed a long time ago) engaging with Aizen, his face determined and eyes steady.

I can leave everything to you. She believed with her entire being. _I leave everything in this world, my dream, and my hopes to you._ At that moment, Ichigo turned, making eye contact with her. She projected her entire will into her eyes with the last of her draining energy.

_Take care of Ren. _

_(Don't die.)_

His eyes flickered with sadness, and an unexplainable amount of grief for someone who was an enemy, and directed a small nod, unnoticeable to Aizen to her. She smiled, (_her last one_) and cast hungry eyes onto the face of Ren_. At least his face will be the last thing I'll see. It's more than what I could ever wish for._

To her surprise, Ren swooped down and stole a kiss from her lips, gentle and delicate, on her bloodless, numb lips. She smiled, the first genuinely joyful one in centuries, and closed her eyes for the final time.

Even across the battlefield, Ichigo could still see Ren, the confident lieutenant of Squad ten break into a thousand pieces.

_I don't want it to end this way. Can I have another chance?_

Author's note

Continue? The last line could be the start of an exciting fic….

VastoLordes


	2. All Over Again

A tiny flicker.

Gasps of breath.

Sweat soaked body.

_Not even a second chance can save you, girl._

Rin opened her eyes.

What… was that? She asked herself as she heaved herself out of the tiny tree hole that she used as a bed, struggling to remember her dream that was oh so important….

Nothing.

Wait, that's not true. Auburn hair. Flashing grey eyes. A mocking smile. _Blood._

Rin's breath caught in her throat, and her small prepubescent body trembled. But even as she clung helplessly onto her revelation, it slipped away, leaving nothing behind.

She ran past the other stalls, stumbling as something heavy and blunt landed on the side of her head. She then ran woozily, steps unsteady and slow. In no time at all, the men caught up. She was kicked to the ground, face pressed into the dirt, and a heavy, dirty, and calloused foot came down harshly on her head and held it there. She glared upwards at the sneering faces. "What a pretty face for a thief." The one with his foot on her face commented. She gathered spit in her mouth and spat. In response, the foot painfully ground her face into the ground, the stones cutting into the side of her lips. She cried out, and awkwardly flailed her legs. "Feisty too. No matter. She'll come along soon enough." One leered, fingers tracing her thighs and rear. She froze, as flashes of her dream came back to her:

_Sweaty bodies._

_Calculating brown eyes. _

_Her own fingers tingled within __**his**__ hair, clutching it in reluctant ecstasy, as if unsure whether to stroke it gently or tear it out with viciousness._

_Pain and pleasure mangled together._

_Illusion or reality-_-

Suddenly, the weight was off her and a hand, small but strong and calloused, pulled her up. She looked up, dazed, and froze, brain stuttering to a stop again. Auburn hair. Clear grey eyes, almost silver. Handsome features. But instead of his gorgeous smile, she saw tears, despair and emptiness. Her breath left her. She realized she was crying.

Hi. I'm Ren, He says. I know. She wanted to say, but they were too busy running away. She looked at their intertwined hands. And a thought invaded her mind. _This is wrong. This wasn't how they were supposed to meet- _

_I don't care_, she decided. _Because I'm going to change __**everything**__._

After that fateful day, it started off as an awkward friendship. One would help the other if they were in trouble. But like a moth drawn to a flame, they began playing with each other, meeting together to conduct pranks. In this kind of world, they were each other's light.

Later, after she made her daily rounds of thievery, she held her loot tightly to her chest. District 65 was never nice to its inhabitants, she thought wryly. She gingerly brought a dried persimmon to her lips, savoring the taste mournfully, lamenting the damn shop keepers for being as observant as a bloody hawk, for her weakness as they beat her black and blue, and for the limited food source that she held to her chest that she'll have to ration for a few weeks.

She wondered about Ren.

She climbed to her feet unsteadily, and made her way to her tree hole. But something caught her eye at the edge of her vision. A flash of auburn. Grey eyes closed. Stripped clothing. Blood in between his legs. Almost nonexistent reiatsu. A cry escaped her throat.

_Not again._

_(I failed.)_

_Never again. _She thought, as she gazed upon the almost corpse like it was her worst nightmare._I'll save you this time. No matter what it takes._

**OMAKE**

**An imaginary scenario: SNAKE VS. FOX**

A tiny flicker.

Gasps of breath.

Pain unlike any other.

Body stitching together, dissembling, put back together.

Rin opened her eyes and gazed into the dark dark night.

_I'm still alive?_

"Guardian." The voice was insistent. She looked up, blearily, into the cerulean eyes of a male whose physical age was close to her own. He looked tired, and there was dirt on his face, hair and cloak. He looked like he was just lost a battle. His hair was strange, an unnatural yellow, bright as a highlighter. His cloak looked like it was white in its better days, with strange flame patterns on the bottom.

"I've summoned you." He said, and she forced herself to focus. "I'm going to anoint you to be the guardian of the nine-tailed beast."

_…What?_

"I've decided to seal the entire beast, both light and dark side into my newborn." And here his face clouded over in sadness. "I need someone to continue the sealing process, as well to guard the beast lest he try to corrupt my son. Please. I need you to do this."

Rin

I looked at him. Sincerity was pouring out of his pores.

I sighed. And I haven't even gotten over the fact that I'm not dead yet. I groaned. Yet, if I'm correct, than the guy's probably the reason I'm still alive in the first place. Maybe if I fulfill this task he'll let me go and I can see Ren again. I perked up in hope.

"Fine. I accept."

When I woke up, I was in some sewer. Dodging a rude wake-up call from a giant fox with nine tails. Was this God's way of making me repent for my pranks and sins in my first life?

I sighed. The sooner this is over, the sooner I get out.

Vastolordes's corner.

Hi! Um. Despite only getting one review for the first chapter, I'm still really happy… Imagine how happy I am if there were 10…

Nudge Nudge. Wink Wink.

Anyway, please review because I'm doing something that not many people had already done before so I would like some opinions…

Anyway! I decided to continue because I'm strange like that.

Well. The **omake** was something I thought of just then, so think of it as a… muse of sorts, and if people like it I might convert it into an actual fic… Rin dying and landing in the Naruto world, or more specifically, now, his stomach.

Thanks!


End file.
